User blog:NicknameMy/The S4 jungle, some changes which are needed
So, currently it seems to be that nobody wants to jungle anymore. It got nerfed on nearly any points. Here is a list of fixes I would do: # All rewards of jungle camps reduced by 20% (exp and gold) # Every item which builds out of Machete and Machete itself now gives 20% bonus in exp and gold for clearing jungle camps. # Little increase at exp from Golem and Lizard at level 1 to give back the ability to do a lvl 3 double buff route. # Jungle rewards at later levels of jungle monsters increased. # Madred's Razors increase the bonus to 40%, Wriggle's Lantern to 60%. Wriggle's Lantern now heals you for a percentage of the max. HP of a monster. Against all other targets or if it is higher, a flat amount is applied. Madred's Razors has the same effect, but only halve the amount and only against jungle monsters. # Conservation is now on all 4 spirit items. On Spirit Stone it is only 1/2 effective. Passive of SotSW now also works outside of the jungle. Damage dealt to monsters increased by 10%. Basic attacks against monsters deal 10 bonus magic damage and restore 3 health. Gain 20% increased gold and experience from monsters You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. }} Basic attacks against monsters deal 50 bonus magic damage and restore the higher one of 2.5% of the monsters maximum health or 5 health. Damage dealt to monsters increased by 10%. Gain 40% increased gold and experience from monsters You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |stats=+20 armor |recipe= }} Basic attacks against monsters deal 100 bonus magic damage and restore the higher one of 5% of the monsters maximum health or 10 health. Basic attacks against anything except monsters restore 10 health. Gain 60% increased gold and experience from monsters You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |stats=+20 armor +25 attack speed |recipe= }} Damage dealt to monsters increased by 20%. Basic attacks against monsters deal 10 bonus magic damage and restore 3 health. Gain 20% increased gold and experience from monsters You generate Conservation stacks every 1.5 seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 0.5 bonus gold per stack consumed. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |stats=+14 health regeneration +7 mana regeneration |recipe= }} Spirit of the Ancient Golem just gets the Passive Golden Eye, Spirit of the Lizard Elder looses Bounty Hunter and gains for that Conservation from Spirit of the Ancient Golem and Golden Eye. All Golden Eye are at 20%. Damage dealt to monsters increased by 30%. Gain 20% increased gold and experience from monsters You restore health and mana equal to 10% of your damage dealt. (1/3 for area of effect spells, 1/2 for area of effect spells against neutral monsters). You generate Conservation stacks every 1.5 seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |stats=+50 ability power +14 health regeneration +7 mana regeneration +10% cooldown reduction |recipe= }} Also, Riot released a new camp to make single target jungling better? Just bad, that you need to clear all camps to be faster. A better way would be, if you only need to clear 3 of the 4 minor camps in order to reach 6 at the same speed. If you are fast enough to clear all, it will be a huge bonus to you and makes you a really great farming jungler. To accomplish that, the spots of the jungle monsters should be changed. Also, please make the Wight camp a Lizard, cuz Nunu needs that. Category:Blog posts